


Transcendance

by Shinamaryllis



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinamaryllis/pseuds/Shinamaryllis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ce lien qui transcendait les mondes, les générations, et les peuples. Quels qu'ils soient, dans d'autres vies, dans d'autres univers, il savait qu'ils étaient toujours réunis. Il l'avait senti."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transcendance

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !  
> Cette fois, je vous propose un one-shot que j'ai écrit il y a environ un an et demi, après que j'aie découvert Star Trek. L'histoire se passe à l'Académie de Starfleet, quand Jim et McCoy sont encore étudiants. Bonne lecture !

C'était une journée d'étude comme les autres, à l'Académie de Starfleet. Les cadets déambulaient dans les couloirs, les amphithéâtres, les parcs, dans leur uniforme rouge si reconnaissable. Le ciel était d'un bleu profond, contrastant avec le vert éclatant des pelouses et l'acier gris des bâtiments. Au pied du grand escalier de pierres claires menant vers l'aile ouest, où les aspirants officiers prenaient leurs enseignements, un jeune homme blond et confiant marchait d'un pas sûr en direction du mess où il savait qu'il retrouverait son meilleur ami, ne s'empêchant pas de lancer des œillades enjôleuses à chaque étudiante qu'il croisait. Il était connu pour cela, et beaucoup de cadettes se laissaient faire dans le seul but de pouvoir brandir le trophée James Tiberius Kirk.  
Les couloirs étaient bondés en cette fin de matinée, se remplissant des élèves qui sortaient des cours d'astrophysique, de langues, ou de diverses autres sciences spécialisées. Par petits groupes, les étudiants se dirigeaient ensuite vers le mess qui leur était réservé, adjacent à celui des professeurs. C'était un lieu convivial, de détente, où les discussions et les plaisanteries allaient bon train.  
D'un bon pas, Jim prenait la direction de la salle de restauration, réfléchissant à ce qu'il désirait manger, quand il fut soudain projeté brutalement contre le mur du corridor. Un peu sonné, et son épaule le lançant désagréablement, il se retourna, pour faire face à un homme au visage fermé et à la coupe stricte. D'après son uniforme noir, il comprenait qu'il s'agissait d'un enseignant, pourtant, il ne baissa pas les yeux.  
  
\- Hé, vous pourriez faire attention.  
\- Je vous prie de m'excuser, fit-il en ancrant son regard dans le sien.  
  
Ses yeux étaient sombres, deux orbes noirs qui semblaient vouloir sonder son âme. Sa voix, grave et profonde, le fit inexplicablement frissonner. Il resta immobile, les bras ballants, le cœur emballé dans une course folle alors que le commandeur se baissait en silence, pliant les genoux, et ramassa les documents éparpillés aux pieds du jeune homme. En baissant les yeux vers lui, constatant la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous les deux, Jim déglutit difficilement. Ses paumes étaient moites. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il réagissait ainsi. Ce n'était qu'un homme. Et Vulcain, à en juger par sa droiture et ses oreilles en pointe.  
Après quelques instants, celui-ci se redressa et refit face au jeune cadet. Il ne sourit pas. Son visage ne portait aucune expression, aucune émotion. Dans un geste un peu rude, il plaça un padd dans ses mains, le défiant presque du regard.  
  
\- Je ne rejetterai aucune accusation de violence.  
  
Sans ajouter un mot de plus, il s'éloigna dans le long couloir et disparut dans la foule de cadets et d'enseignants. Jim se sentait troublé, perturbé, tendu, sans savoir pourquoi, sans comprendre. Pensif, il reprit le chemin du mess, le padd dans sa main. Il se doutait de son contenu, mais il avait besoin de parler à son meilleur ami avant de lire le profil du commandeur. Il n'avait pas envie de revoir ses yeux sombres. Du moins, pas tout de suite.  
Lorsqu'il arriva dans la file d'attente, il avait pu se reprendre, et savait quel menu lui ferait le plus grand bien, même si son ami râlerait encore. Un steak saignant et des frites trônant dans son assiette, le blondin se dirigea vers un coin de la salle, illuminée par les grandes baies vitrées qui donnaient sur les jardins, et vint s'asseoir à une table ronde.  
  
\- Salut Bones.  
  
Celui-ci avisa d'un œil mauvais le plateau de son ami et le fusilla presque du regard.  
  
\- Jim, c'est pas très équilibré, tout ça.  
\- Oh, c'est bon, j'ai besoin d'un remontant.  
\- Un remontant pour quoi ? demanda-t-il, avant de continuer en fronçant les sourcils. Tu as encore flirté avec une cadette ?  
\- Pas du tout, répondit le plus jeune en s'attaquant à son steak. J'ai eu une drôle de réaction tout à l'heure, je pensais que tu pourrais peut-être m'aider.  
\- C'est bien la première fois que tu me demandes de t'aider ! Ça se fête !  
  
Kirk soupira, pas vraiment amusé par le ton moqueur de son meilleur ami, et engloutit plusieurs frites, à charge de revanche, en le défiant du regard. McCoy leva les yeux au ciel, mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré, et l'invita à parler, reprenant lui-même son repas.  
  
\- Dans le couloir, en venant, j'ai été percuté par un prof et...  
\- Un prof ou une prof ?  
\- Un, répondit sèchement le plus jeune. Franchement, arrête tes allusions, c'est lourd.  
\- D'accord, d'accord, désolé. Continue.  
  
Jim raconta alors à Leonard sa brève altercation avec le commandeur et, un peu mal à l'aise, n'omit pas les détails de ce qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment. L'impression de se noyer dans ses pupilles sombres était encore fraîche dans sa mémoire, il eut du mal à revenir à l'instant présent. Son cœur battait fort, de nouveau, distillant dans ses veines une sensation qu'il lui semblait être familière. Mais dans d'autres circonstances et avec d'autres personnes. Il sursauta presque lorsque le docteur éclata de rire, sentant ses joues le brûler.  
  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?  
\- Tu as eu le coup de foudre pour un Vulcain ? Toi ?!  
\- Quoi ?! s'écria Kirk en se levant, provocant l'interruption des conversations alentours. Il se rassit doucement, ignorant la chaleur de son visage, et reprit, en fixant son ami.  
\- Parle moins fort. Et puis d'ailleurs, c'est complètement idiot. Je ne peux pas avoir eu le coup de foudre pour lui, c'est impossible. C'est un gars, Bones. Et un Vulcain.  
\- Je suis impressionné de voir que malgré toutes tes conquêtes, tu ne connais encore rien à l'amour, soupira doucement McCoy avec un sourire affectueux.  
\- Je ne suis pas amoureux.  
\- Ah non ? Pourtant, les symptômes sont là. Palpitations, moiteur des mains, incapacité de bouger ou de parler... Ose me dire que tu n'as pas pensé à une allusion sexuelle quand il a ramassé ses affaires.  
  
Le plus jeune rougit tellement à ce moment qu'une réponse verbale aurait été superflue. Avec douceur, son ami reprit, sans vouloir le brusquer ni le blesser. Il le connaissait, il savait comment Jim fonctionnait, et se doutait que pour lui, ce changement radical d'intérêt pouvait s'avérer troublant. Il ne l'avait que toujours vu entouré de femmes, ce soudain attrait pour un homme avait de quoi le perturber.  
  
\- Bon, allez, reprit-il posément. Il ressemble à quoi ton Don Juan ?  
  
D'un geste, Kirk posa le padd sur la table et l'alluma. Tous deux penchés sur l'écran, ils virent apparaître le visage du Vulcain, inexpressif, ainsi que ses qualifications et son identité.  
  
\- Su... Si... Ch... Comment ça se prononce, ce truc ?  
\- Je pense que « Spock » suffit, répondit Bones. Officier scientifique... Premier officier du Capitaine Christopher Pike ? C'est pas n'importe qui, ton Vulcain.  
\- Ce n'est pas _mon_ Vulcain, répliqua Jim. Ne pense pas que je suis amoureux de lui, c'est totalement faux.  
  
Amusé, le médecin acquiesça en silence et continua de parcourir les informations relatives au commandeur. Il avait été diplômé tôt, raflant toutes les mentions à l'examen, utilisant ses compétences pour programmer divers tests de simulation, notamment le très connu _Kobayashi Maru_ , réputé pour être imbattable, ou autre épreuves complexes servant à faire connaître aux futurs capitaines toutes les situations dans lesquelles ils se trouveraient plus tard.  
Une fois la fiche lue, ils se rassirent face à leur plateau et poursuivirent leur repas. McCoy prit la parole après quelques instants, un peu hésitant.  
  
\- Je ne sais pas si tu as en tête quelque chose avec lui, Jim, mais je pense qu'il ne faut pas que tu espères trop. Les Vulcains sont réputés pour être extrêmement logiques, ils ne comprennent pas les émotions humaines, et ce Spock n'a pas l'air de déroger à la règle.  
\- Je n'espère rien du tout, râla-t-il. Je refuse de penser que je puisse être attiré par ce... ce truc aux oreilles pointues, c'est tout.  
\- Si tu veux, fit Leonard en haussant les épaules. Si ça te tracasse un peu trop, tu n'auras qu'à aller retrouver Gaila ce soir, elle se fera un plaisir de te changer les idées.  
  
Kirk détourna les yeux, marmonnant qu'il n'avait pas fallu longtemps avant que son ami ne fasse de nouveau une allusion à ses conquêtes et les activités qu'il partageait avec elles. Bon, Gaila était un peu spéciale, c'était différent avec elle, ce n'était pas que physique. Mais il n'avait aucunement l'envie d'aller la retrouver. Cette constatation le troubla, nouant son estomac. Il délaissa ses frites sous le regard inquiet de son ami, qui pourtant se garda bien de lui dire quelque chose. Si Jim venait à ne plus avoir envie du lit de l'Orionne, il devait commencer à s'alarmer. Peut-être que Bones avait raison. Peut-être qu'il était réellement attiré par le Vulcain. C'était ridicule, bien entendu, car il n'avait jamais été attiré par les hommes. Pourtant, s'il fermait les yeux et qu'il essayait de se rappeler le regard sombre du commandeur, son teint pâle, la forme de ses lèvres, il sentait son ventre se dénouer, son cœur s'emballer, et une douce chaleur remplir sa poitrine. Non, ce n'était pas de l'amour, il en était certain. C'était... Il resta pensif quelques instants, apportant une frite refroidie à ses lèvres. Oui, ça ne devait être qu'une ridicule tension sexuelle, si encore on acceptait l'analyse de McCoy pour l'attirance qu'éprouvait Jim pour le Vulcain, ce qui était bien entendu improbable. C'était exactement ça : improbable et illogique. Finalement, une petite visite chez Gaila s'imposait.  
  
  
Frustration. C'était ce qu'il ressentait continuellement depuis près d'une semaine. Il voyait souvent Gaila, passait presque toutes ses soirées avec elle, et pourtant, rien ne changeait. Il avait toujours l'impression que ses entrailles étaient en feu. Et sa situation ne s'arrangeait pas, puisqu'il lui arrivait de croiser régulièrement le commandeur au détour d'un couloir, en changeant de salle de cours. Pour Jim, les études étaient devenues un véritable calvaire. Pourtant, il gardait précieusement le padd dans sa chambre, caché des regards indiscrets – surtout celui du médecin, avec qui il partageait les lieux – et se mettait parfois à regarder l'image du Vulcain pendant de longues minutes, pensant que son ami ne le voyait pas.  
Au bout de deux semaines, la situation n'avait pas avancé d'un iota, du moins entre Jim et le Commandeur Spock, car en ce qui concernait ses relations intimes avec Gaila, le cadet semblait commencer à manquer d'imagination pour expliquer pourquoi il n'arrivait plus à la suivre. Assis sur le lit après une énième tentative avortée, le jeune homme se prenait la tête dans les mains, perdu, confus. Il continuait de refuser la vérité qui s'imposait à lui par principe, mais aussi parce qu'il avait peur de ce sur quoi cela pouvait déboucher. Il craignait également, s'il acceptait, d'être raillé, de se retrouver en position de soumission, réduit à craindre le regard des autres, et de n'être qu'un pantin attendant sa sentence.  
La jeune Orionne l'encercla de ses bras avec douceur, caressant sa nuque de la pulpe de ses doigts verts, avant d'y déposer un baiser aérien. Sa peau était chaude contre la sienne et ses longs cheveux roux glissaient dans le creux de son cou.  
  
\- Il ne faut pas que tu t'en veuilles, Jim, ça peut arriver à n'importe qui.  
\- Ce n'est pas... commença-t-il, exaspéré, avant de se reprendre, plus doucement. Je ne suis pas impuissant. Je crois que...  
  
Il soupira. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Comment était-il possible que ce simple regard, ce jour-là, ait suffi à tout changer ? Il ne comprenait pas. Et quoi qu'il fasse, qu'il dise ou qu'il décide, il avait l'impression que rien ne l'empêchait de penser au Vulcain. Il lui était même arrivé de rêver de lui la nuit. Il ne se reconnaissait plus.  
Gaila embrassa sa joue et posa sa main sur sa cuisse, laissant son épaule toucher la sienne.  
  
\- Dis-moi. Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse ?  
\- En quelque sorte...  
\- Et je suppose que tu ne veux pas en parler avec moi.  
\- C'est difficile à expliquer. Je ne suis même pas sûr que Bones puisse m'aider.  
\- Je vois.  
  
Elle le regarda tendrement pendant quelques instants, puis se leva afin de ranger leurs vêtements éparpillés à terre.  
  
\- Tu restes quand même dormir ?  
\- Si ta coloc n'est pas censée rentrer...  
\- Non, elle est partie pour le week-end.  
\- Bon, fit-il dans un petit sourire. Je veux bien rester dans ce cas.  
  
Satisfaite, l'Orionne déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres puis alla s'installer dans le lit, l'invitant à la rejoindre, ce qu'il fit sans attendre. Gaila s'endormit rapidement, blottie dans ses bras, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Jim. Son esprit surchauffait. Il pensait à Spock, il pensait à l'attirance incontrôlée et illogique qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Cela devenait presque une obsession. Sans cesse, il n'avait que son visage, son regard, et son nom, en tête.  
Contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait supposer, la jeune femme serrée contre lui n'était pas stupide. Elle se doutait de ce qui embêtait Jim. Il n'était pas difficile d'arriver à cette conclusion, lorsqu'on était une femme qui obtenait toujours tout. Pourtant, elle ne disait rien, car elle souhaitait que le jeune homme comprenne de lui-même et accepte les choses telles qu'elles l'étaient.  
  
Le lundi suivant, premier jour d'une nouvelle semaine de cours, Jim et Leonard arpentaient les couloirs à grands pas en direction de l'un des immenses amphithéâtres de l'académie, pestant contre les changements de lieu de dernière minute. Leur société avait beau avoir plusieurs siècles d'existence et d'expérience, les administrations étudiantes étaient toujours aussi mal organisées.  
Il ne leur restait que quelques dizaines de mètres lorsque, surgissant de nulle part, une main pâle saisit le col de l'uniforme de Jim Kirk pour l'attirer dans une petite salle vide et inoccupée. Ne l'ayant pas vu, McCoy continua sa route et s'engouffra par les portes battantes. Le premier ne comprit pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il fut tenu fermement et poussé contre le mur froid de la pièce, lui coupant la respiration. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de reprendre ses esprits, une bouche maladroite ravit ses lèvres et l'entraîna dans un baiser désordonné. Jim n'avait pas à ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qui l'embrassait. Il n'était pas exceptionnel que, pour attirer son attention, une cadette utilise ce genre de stratagème, et quelques rares personnes connaissaient sa liaison avec Gaila.  
La poigne sur son épaule se fit forte, presque douloureuse, le forçant à regarder son vis-à-vis. A cette distance, il ne vit d'abord que le grain pâle de la peau de son visage, ses longs cils noirs qui effleuraient ses joues, et une paire de sourcils fins obliques. Un cri de stupeur s'étrangla dans sa gorge alors qu'il repoussait le corps proche de lui. Sa respiration était saccadée et ses sens étaient en éveils, fébriles. Face à lui se tenait le Vulcain, droit dans son uniforme noir, les lèvres quelque peu rougies par le baiser tortueux qu'il lui avait donné, et les cheveux en bataille. Kirk ne sut pas quoi dire. Il resta contre le mur, les bras ballants, silencieux, son esprit répétant en boucle « il m'a embrassé ». Soudain, il se rappela. Le cours. Trouvant là une échappatoire efficace, il commença à se diriger vers les portes de la salle, bredouillant qu'il avait mieux à faire, mais une main le retint, agrippant son épaule. La voix grave qui émana du corps derrière lui fit vibrer chaque parcelle de son être.  
  
\- Si vous partez, je ne pense pas pouvoir refaire preuve d'autant de témérité.  
  
Jim se retourna lentement, le cœur battant. Confus et incertain, il ancra son regard dans celui du Vulcain, toujours prêt à quitter la pièce. Spock s'avança alors vers lui, passant les limites de son espace personnel, et leva la main vers son visage. Le plus jeune l'écarta d'un mouvement du bras, méfiant, en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
\- Ne me touchez pas.  
\- L'exprimer par les mots serait ardu. Si vous me le permettez... reprit-t-il en approchant de nouveau ses doigts de sa joue.  
\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que...  
\- Une fusion mentale. C'est une pratique courante pour mon peuple. Cela vous permettra de lire dans mon esprit.  
\- Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais savoir ce que vous pensez ? On ne se connaît pas.  
\- Croyez-moi, cela est plus logique en bien des façons que de perdre de précieuses minutes à échanger des propos qui de toute façon, ne nous feraient que contourner le sujet.  
  
Jim hésita, essayant de percer le sens de ce que voulait dire le Vulcain. Il avait une façon de parler propre à son peuple, étrangère à celle des Terriens, mêlant la logique aux paroles, et écartant les émotions. Pourtant, il pouvait discerner des sentiments dans les yeux sombres du commandeur. Il ne pouvait pas dire lesquels, par manque de pratique, mais il était certain qu'il n'était pas aussi insensible qu'il voulait le faire penser.  
Résigné, il hocha la tête, autorisant Spock à procéder à cette fusion mentale qui lui était inconnue. Il espérait seulement que cela n'était pas douloureux, et qu'il n'aurait pas à voir des choses compromettantes ou dérangeantes. Le flux de ses pensées fut soudain interrompu, alors que le Vulcain posait ses doigts sur son visage selon un schéma précis. Son regard ancré dans le sien, il prononça, récitant, d'une voix grave, une sorte de formule.  
  
\- Votre esprit dans mon esprit, mon esprit dans le vôtre.  
  
Il vit une vive lumière blanche. Sa respiration se bloqua, et des images défilèrent devant ses yeux.  
Il assista à leur première rencontre, mais du point de vue du commandeur. Des multitudes de détails passaient dans son esprit, résultant de la capacité intellectuelle et des sens aiguisés du Vulcain. Des sons, lointains. L'oxygène, abondant, décuplant ses facultés. La facilité de mouvement. Devant ses yeux, il se voyait. Il pouvait presque sentir son propre pouls, sa propre confusion. Ses sensations et celles de Spock se mêlaient étrangement, et tant, qu'il était à présent incapable de déterminer ce qu'il avait réellement ressenti. Il vit chacune de leurs confrontations, mais également ses discussions avec Bones et Gaila, autant que d'autres avec une certaine cadette qu'il avait déjà croisée plusieurs fois et dont le nom lui échappait. Les informations se mêlaient, et une étrange sensation de parallélisme s'imposa à lui. Non content d'avoir ressenti les mêmes choses, le Vulcain avait eu les mêmes doutes que lui. Ce n'était que très récemment qu'il avait compris. Une puissante vague de chaleur entoura Jim à ce moment, une sensation puissante, qu'il pensait connaître, mais pas de cette ampleur. Un mot tourna dans son esprit, un mot qu'il ne comprenait pas. Et le lien se rompit.  
Il crut que ses jambes allaient se dérober sous son poids. Son cœur battait la chamade, anarchiquement. Sa vision était trouble, ses sens semblaient enflammés, et sa tête tournait. Il s'appuya contre le mur le plus proche, essayant de reprendre sa respiration. Spock se tenait face à lui, les mains dans le dos, impassible.  
  
\- Comment vous...? Tellement d'émotions... bredouilla-t-il.  
\- Elles sont bien plus puissantes pour nous que pour vous. C'est pour cette raison que nous nous tournons vers la logique. - Cela permet une sérénité nécessaire à notre existence.  
\- Et... c'est quoi... « T'hy'la » ?  
\- Dans notre langue, ce mot a plusieurs sens, expliqua le commandeur. Il permet de désigner toutes les formes d'amour : fraternel, amical...  
  
Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, mais Jim avait saisi où il voulait en venir. Etant donné qu'il l'avait embrassé, il y avait fort à parier que les sentiments qu'éprouvait le Vulcain pour lui n'avaient rien d'amicaux ou de fraternels. Mais l'ampleur que cela prenait commençait à l'effrayer. Il n'en était encore qu'à accepter une attirance purement physique pour un être masculin, d'une espèce différente de la sienne, il ne pouvait pas imaginer que celle-ci puisse venir d'un sentiment amoureux. Visiblement, le peuple vulcain était plus à l'aise et plus ouvert. Ou seulement, peut-être que leur logique permettait d'accepter chaque fait, quel qu'il soit.  
Il reprit lentement la parole, et sa voix lui parut sourde et lointaine.  
  
\- Vous... est-ce que vous m'aimez ?  
\- Nos âmes, nos esprits et nos corps se cherchent, s'attirent. Le plus logique serait de penser que cette attirance est mutuelle.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je suis attiré par vous ?  
\- J'ai lu dans votre esprit, ne l'oubliez pas, Cadet.  
  
La façon dont il le nomma l'agaça. Il n'aimait pas être rabaissé à un numéro, ou un simple grade. Il pinça les lèvres, les sourcils froncés, et répliqua.  
  
\- C'est Jim Kirk.  
  
Le commandeur haussa un sourcil, ne saisissant pas son trouble, puis reprit.  
  
\- Commandeur Spock, se présenta-t-il, avant de lever la main et de tendre son index et son majeur dans sa direction.  
  
Le plus jeune regarda les doigts tendus sans comprendre, puis releva les yeux vers le Vulcain. Peut-être que cela était une sorte de salut, un geste de soumission, ou marquant une hiérarchie ?  
  
_\- C'est comme cela que nous nous embrassons, entre Vulcains_ , fit une voix.  
  
Perdu, il regarda autour de lui. De plus en plus de mystères. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage de Spock. Qui leva l'autre main et désigna sa tempe.  
  
_\- Un résidu de la fusion mentale. Il disparaîtra dans peu de temps._  
\- Si vous le faites comme ça, pourquoi m'avoir embrassé tout à l'heure ? demanda Jim à voix haute.  
\- _« A Rome, fais comme les Romains » a dit Ambroise de Milan_ , continua-t-il sur le même ton.  
\- Mais ça ne vous donne aucune satisfaction.  
\- Les Vulcains sont extrêmement sensibles des mains. Si vous le permettez...  
  
Un peu hésitant, Jim leva la main et l'amena à celle de Spock, tendant les doigts de la même façon, mais se retrouva ignorant. Il ne savait pas à quoi ressemblait un baiser vulcain, le plus simple était de laisser le natif de la planète rouge prendre les devants. Ce qu'il fit sans tarder. Doucement, il posa la pulpe de ses doigts sur ses phalanges, et les caressa lentement, sans quitter le regard profond qu'ils partageaient. Quelques légers frissons l'ébranlèrent, même si les sensations étaient loin de celles d'un baiser humain.  
Sans crier gare, le commandeur s'approcha de lui, continuant de faire courir ses doigts sur ceux de Kirk. Son torse toucha presque le sien, son visage se pencha et, comme si elles étaient aimantées, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Une multitude de sensations et d'émotions déferlèrent en lui. Du plaisir, du soulagement, de la curiosité, de l'amour et du désir. Sa raison semblait avoir quitté son esprit, seul son cœur parlait, et en cet instant, il n'avait pas envie de suivre un cours d'astrophysique avancée. Son bras crocheta la nuque de Spock, il entrouvrit les lèvres et laissa sa langue partir à la rencontre de sa jumelle. Mais celle-ci était intrusive. Elle la parcourait déjà, la caressait, se mêlait à elle et aux souffles désordonnés et brûlants des deux hommes. Le poussant contre le mur, le commandeur saisit la main de son vis-à-vis et entreprit un baiser plus impatient, plus langoureux. Leurs corps s'échauffaient et s'attiraient davantage à chaque instant.  
Enflammés, leurs échanges durèrent quelques minutes, comme s'ils craignaient tous deux la réaction de l'autre s'ils devenaient plus entreprenants, et s'ils pouvaient se permettre d'abaisser leurs défenses. Ils avaient l'impression de se connaître depuis l'aube des temps, et pourtant ils étaient en réalité de parfaits inconnus.  
Un gémissement incontrôlé passa les lèvres de Jim lorsque le corps chaud du Vulcain se pressa contre lui, et contre son désir grandissant. Spock rouvrit les yeux, contemplant le visage rougi de l'Humain, détaillant ses expressions. Il plongea dans ses iris bleus quand celui-ci fit de même. Tous deux restèrent quelques instants à partager ce regard, comme détachés du reste de l'univers. Puis, avec lenteur, le commandeur posa une main sur sa hanche, faisant glisser ses doigts sous sa veste, afin de caresser sa peau tiède. Jim en frissonna. Il sentait le désir grandir en lui à chaque instant, sans pouvoir le retenir, et vraisemblablement, le Vulcain éprouvait le même besoin. Fébrilement, ce dernier progressa, écartant les deux pans de l'uniforme du plus jeune, détaillant le torse qui s'offrait à lui. Sans qu'une pensée ne soit formulée, il se pencha et vint embrasser son cou, sa gorge, puis ses clavicules, l'autre main toujours serrée sur la sienne. Entre les caresses et les baisers de Spock, Kirk ne savait quelle initiative prendre. Son corps était parcouru de frissons, et des soupirs de plaisir passaient ses lèvres à chacune de ses attentions. Il aurait voulu lui rendre la pareille, mais il appréhendait. Il n'avait jamais eu ce genre de rapport avec un homme, et il avait peur de cet inconnu. Serait-ce douloureux ? Mais quand la main chaude du Vulcain s'attaqua au bouton de son pantalon, il rejeta ses inquiétudes. Tant pis, il ne voulait pas regretter de n'avoir rien fait. Il rassembla ses esprits et formula sa demande, d'une voix rauque qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Le commandeur se redressa et le regarda, le jaugeant de ses yeux sombres, en haussant un sourcil. Puis une légère expression passa sur son visage : un mince sourire, à peine visible, mais pourtant bien réel.  
Avec des gestes maîtrisés mais rapides, il débarrassa le plus jeune de ses chaussures et de son pantalon. Son sous-vêtement était déformé par son désir, et le regard presque gourmand que Spock lui adressa fit chavirer le cœur de Jim. D'une main sur la nuque, il l'attira contre lui, reprenant un baiser qu'il rendit enflammé. Les cheveux courts du Vulcain piquaient la pulpe de ses doigts, ses lèvres chaudes contre les siennes lui tiraient des soupirs torturés, et l'une de ses mains, rapide, le débarrassa de la dernière barrière à sa nudité. Son corps semblait brûler à chaque contact avec la peau du commandeur qui lorgnait sur son corps à moitié découvert sans aucune retenue. Son souffle lui manquait et son esprit ne semblait plus lui répondre. Il n'y avait plus que Spock. Sa présence, presque envahissante, près de lui.  
Ses doigts glissèrent en lui, le préparant à sa venue, mais Jim, sous une impulsion incontrôlée, ne resta pas sans rien faire. Il porta les mains au pantalon de son vis-à-vis et le lui défit, avant de le faire glisser sur ses hanches. Son sous-vêtement ne tarda pas à suivre la même trajectoire, et le cadet se retrouva face à un membre d'un vert pâle qui le fascina immédiatement. Il en approcha la main, hésitant, puis, en voyant que Spock restait concentré sur sa tâche, il le prit entre ses doigts. C'était chaud, presque brûlant, et ça pulsait contre sa paume. Lentement, il amorça une première caresse, guettant les émotions et les réactions du Vulcain, se demandant si ce peuple réagissait de la même façon au plaisir. Il sembla que oui, quand il le vit plisser les yeux, ses joues se colorant de vert. Il allait réitérer son expérience quand son vis-à-vis retira ses doigts de son antre, le stoppant dans ses investigations. Spock saisit alors ses cuisses, passant ses jambes par-dessus ses bras, pour le porter, le plaquant contre le mur frais. En prenant appui sur ses hanches, il s'avança et, en scrutant la moindre peur dans les yeux trop bleus de Jim, le pénétra, réprimant difficilement un râle de plaisir. Kirk ne fut pas aussi maître de lui. Un profond gémissement passa ses lèvres rougies, et il s'accrocha de nouveau à la nuque du commandeur pour l'attirer contre lui pour un baiser désordonné et incontrôlé.  
Les premiers mouvements étaient lents, maîtrisés, mais bien vite, ils se firent plus instinctifs, et leurs respirations se mêlaient durement, en même temps que leurs plaintes, alors que le rythme des va-et-vient du Vulcain augmentait. Il plaquait le corps de Jim contre le mur à chaque assaut, tremblant sous les émotions fortes qui s'insinuaient en lui. De son côté, le cadet ne savait plus où donner de la tête, entre le baiser violent qu'ils partageaient, et les mouvements de bassin qui lui arrachaient des plaintes équivoques. Il s'accrochait à Spock comme à un rocher en pleine tempête, luttant contre la submersion, contre les sensations qui manquaient de lui faire perdre la tête.  
Alors qu'ils approchaient tous deux de la jouissance, la main du Vulcain se posa sur son visage. Il n'entendit pas les mots, mais il ressentit au centuple les sensations données par leurs ébats. Son cœur avait des ratés, il ne contrôlait plus ses gestes ni son esprit, et il n'était plus réellement capable de faire la différence entre son propre corps, et celui de Spock, pressé contre le sien. Des milliards d'informations, d'émotions, fourmillaient en lui, il pouvait ressentir les sensations de Spock comme les siennes, et savait que la réciproque était vraie.  
Finalement, l'intensité donnée par la fusion mentale eut raison de leur retenue, et ils se libérèrent presque simultanément, dans un cri similaire, avant de glisser jusqu'au sol froid. Le Vulcain l'allongea, toujours présent en lui, embrassa son visage et ses lèvres, puis vint prendre ses mains. Les résidus du lien psychique permettaient à Jim de sentir le besoin de Spock d'en avoir plus, et il mentirait s'il disait qu'il ne ressentait pas la même chose.  
Il y eu d'autres baisers, des deux mondes, des caresses, et leurs corps semblaient de nouveau vouloir se fondre et ne faire qu'un, autant que leurs esprits. Toujours sur le sol, le commandeur recommença à se mouvoir en lui, tenant fermement ses mains dans les siennes, leurs peaux claquant à chaque assaut. Son souffle, presque erratique, s'échouait contre le cou de Kirk qui gémissait à son oreille. D'un coin de l'œil, celui-ci avisa la curiosité et vint en happer la pointe entre ses lèvres. Il sentit le Vulcain frissonner entre ses bras, et un sourire taquin s'étira sur son visage rougi par le plaisir. Il mordilla l'oreille, chaque partie, autant son pavillon que son lobe, la léchant lentement, de la pointe de la langue. Elle commençait à brûler sous ses papilles, et il aimait savoir qu'il avait lui aussi les moyens de rendre fou l'être impassible et inexpressif que semblait être le commandeur. D'un mouvement de bassin plus fort, lui arrachant un cri peu glorieux, celui-ci lui fit comprendre que c'était lui qui était aux commandes. Mais le plus jeune ne l'entendait pas de cette façon.  
En mobilisant toutes ses forces, il parvint à inverser leurs positions. Sentir le Vulcain en lui ne lui déplaisait pas, aussi il s'installa sur son bassin et se mit à se mouvoir, imposant son propre rythme. De ses mains, il ouvrit la veste de l'uniforme noir, détaillant du regard le visage de Spock. A présent avec un peu de recul, il pouvait se rendre compte de toutes les émotions qui passaient en lui en cet instant. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu regard plus expressif. Ses joues étaient colorées, autant que ses oreilles, ses lèvres avaient une teinte plus foncée, gorgées de sang, et ses sourcils, froncés, montraient qu'il tentait de garder le contrôle sur ses sensations.  
En se penchant, Jim posa une main sur la tête du Vulcain et caressa ses cheveux noirs, embrassant ses lèvres avec douceur. Il ne comprenait pas comment ni pourquoi, mais il pouvait sentir un lien entre eux, une certaine tendresse qu'il ne pouvait expliquer. Il lui était attaché, leurs âmes, leurs esprits, leurs corps, semblaient se correspondre, s'appeler et se répondre. C'était un lien qui transcendait les temps et les espèces, qui les attirait irrémédiablement l'un vers l'autre.  
Ils échangèrent encore bien des baisers d'amour, alors que le plaisir montait en eux pour la seconde fois, puis ils se libérèrent. Allongés l'un contre l'autre, ils ne parlaient pas, mais leurs esprits communiquaient. Ils étaient tous les deux conscients de ce qui venait d'avoir lieu, et de ce que cela pouvait amener. Le fil rouge du destin les avait réuni pour cette génération, et le ferait pour bien d'autres encore.  
  
Rhabillé, recoiffé à la va-vite, Jim passait la tête par l'embrasure de la porte, vérifiant que le couloir était désert. Avant de sortir, il se tourna une dernière fois vers Spock.  
  
\- J'ai bien compris que personne ne devait savoir. Mais on pourra quand même se voir ? Je ne sais pas grand-chose sur vous, au final.  
  
Le Vulcain fouilla un instant dans sa poche et sortit un petit bloc-mémoire, qu'il posa dans la paume du plus jeune.  
  
\- L'emplacement de mon appartement. Venez quand vous le souhaitez.  
\- Vous ne viendrez pas chez moi ?  
\- Les cadets sont tous logés par deux, il serait illogique de penser que nos rencontres puissent être surprises par-  
\- C'est bon, j'ai compris, l'interrompit Jim en levant les mains en signe de reddition. Je viendrai ce soir.  
  
Un éclair fugace passa dans le regard de Spock, qui se redressa, prenant une attitude plus professionnelle.  
  
\- Vous devez passer un test d'aptitudes demain matin, il me semble.  
\- Comment vous savez ça ?  
\- J'en suis le programmeur.  
  
Kirk eut un petit sourire amusé en se rappelant les informations inscrites sur le padd que Spock lui avait donné quelques semaines plus tôt. Il avait effectivement oublié que le Vulcain était le développeur du test du _Kobayashi Maru_. Il se rapprocha de son vis-à-vis et murmura à son oreille, manipulateur.  
  
\- Et il n'y aurait pas un moyen pour que je réussisse ce test programmé pour faire échouer quiconque tente de le passer ?  
\- Comme vous venez de l'énoncer, il a été _programmé_ , Cadet Kirk.  
  
Il maintint le regard de Jim pendant un instant, puis passa devant lui et quitta la pièce, se dirigeant dans les longs couloirs de l'Académie. Le plus jeune réfléchissait à ses paroles. Il y avait peut-être un moyen, après tout.  
  
  
Les retrouvailles avec McCoy ne se firent pas sans quelques remontrances. Le médecin lui rappela qu'il était à l'Académie pour étudier, et non pour flirter, ce qui était vrai, même s'il ne savait pas avec qui il venait de passer l'heure. Bien entendu, le trentenaire ne tarderait pas à découvrir la vérité, le connaissant trop bien. Jim éluda rapidement et proposa à son ami de l'assister pour son test du lendemain, proposition qui fut accueillie par diverses remarques et refus auxquels l'originaire de l'Iowa ne fit pas attention. Sa seule préoccupation était, d'une part, de vérifier si sa théorie marchait, à propos de la programmation du test ; et d'autre part, de trouver comment cacher à Bones sa nouvelle relation avec le Commandeur Spock. Il savait son ami ouvert d'esprit, mais il n'avait aucune envie d'être l'objet de ses railleries ou moqueries en tout genre. La seule qui pouvait être dans la confidence était Gaila. Il savait qu'elle n'irait pas colporter le secret, et ce malgré le fait que sa colocataire ait eu une relation avec le Vulcain, chose qu'il avait apprise à travers la fusion mentale.  
Ses prochains mois d'études semblaient tout à coup bien moins confus. Il avait hâte de mieux connaître Spock, sous toutes ses coutures, et d'approfondir le lien qui les unissait. Ce lien qui transcendait les mondes, les générations, et les peuples. Quels qu'ils soient, dans d'autres vies, dans d'autres univers, il savait qu'ils étaient toujours réunis. Il l'avait senti.


End file.
